Many Moments
by Breaking Bunnies
Summary: The first time is loveless and rough, but by the eighth their hate is running on empty. YinxYuck. A giftfic for youeatedmyramen997.


_Edit, June 26: funny how M-rated fics aren't displayed on the front page and yet this is my most-viewed guys must know there isn't a whole ton of graphically-described sex to be had here, right? _

This shall double as my gift for Queenie's birthday and my proposal to her for Tumblr prom.

Most people go to the ask box, but no, I'll give you some semi-lemon fanfiction because that's just how I roll.

I remember how you'd always sit back and listen to me whine during my depression bouts, and I'm sorry that it got to the point that you blew up on me, but it was needed, I believe, for both our benefits. I honestly consider you one of my closest friends, and while I'm no good at advice, I'm always here for an e-hug if you need it.

_**The following fan work contains characters aged-up from canon and a humanized AU setting. **_

XXXXXX

They go too far, the third time.

First it was a little kiss~ not Brett, but a fight after the personality swap, Camp Magic Pants, hair swept back like an exothermic flame tipped on its side. Heat of battle. No clear starter. It was teeth clacked and tips of tongue, Yin realizing _I'm kissing my arch-enemy he's broken my heart tried to kill my family _five seconds in. Shoving him away. With a Foo orb to the chest.

The next time, he couldn't be stopped, nor could she bring herself to try, the next time.

This time.

Yuck has her pressed down against a raised clump of earth, his pelvis _grinding_ a slow, methodical rhythm as she suppresses moans and he suckles her tongue, hands bunched up with gi. Her own tug roughly at his jade hair, trying her damnedest to resist pushing back with the swelling burn between her legs._ He has you brain-under-heels yet again..._

It takes a few tried for their mouths to unclasp. Slathered with salvia that's glossy in the checkered light filtering down through the forest canopy.

Pumpkins wander down to the sharp rise-and-fall of her chest, her goddamn fucking _perfect _breasts. How her nips must be pebbled (he smirks), sensitized and flushed. Oh, what color they be? (What color is her _vulva _changing to?) Probably the faint pink of her cheeks and neck, tint disappearing behind her ears and into the collar of her shirt. Pink, like the inside of a strawberry...

...

Lord have mercy on my laugh-box, her panties are green with a pink camouflage bunny on the front. He runs his thumb over thigh, touches a middle finger to the stain beneath her mons pubis (whispering in her ear, querying about what he might find when he peels away the cloth) (a little bush of pale red curls, that liked to be twirled about your fingers, are cozy for your nose).

Sweet Shooda, she is _wet. _

It's rough and loveless by both parties' will, but he knows her body like he has a _map, _and he doesn't enter her unto her legs are opened up and she's begging for it. And he doesn't hurt her at all~ oh, he hurts her by biting the junction where shoulder meets neck as she claws nasty spider webs into his back, but her first taste of penetration is ironically easy.

She cums. He cums. Never once is eye contact made.

XXXXXX

The fourth time is when Yin introduces him to the meaning of _femdom_ and she can't help but smile at the look on his face when he's close, like something hurts.

For her, she squeezes his hand.

For him, it always looks like something hurts.

XXXXXX

The fourth and fifth and sixth times go by in two shameful, reclusive months after the third, and every scenario seems to be of the same formula: the two of them fighting. Then fucking. Then leaving.

Scratch the last part on the seventh time, Yin makes him stay, _makes_ him talk to her because _god damn it._ She asks if he's going to acknowledge that this is a mutual thing.

XXXX

Five months go by. Pregnancy scare: Yuck balls his fists upon hearing her missed period, but kisses the top of her bangs and says he'll let her decide, when she had braced up with a skin-level Foo Field. After her period _finally _does come, they get tested together on his dime. Nothing.

By the eighth, their hate is running on empty. As their relation (shit) ship has been progressing, they've lost interest in fucking through what's left of it. You could say they _make love,_ this time.

Yuck allows her to pen whatever she likes on his back (a huge erogenous zone, his insides shiver simply thinking of it), and his laugh, when she doodles a smily face on his head

("He's happy we'll be practicing safe sex_."_

_"As if we're mature enough for that.")_

is without superiority, without malice.

_("Gonna write LOVE or sumthin'?"_

_She _digs _it into his flesh, dark ink carving a ragged, angry line across the shoulder blades. "Yuck, suicide awareness is_ serious. _("Ya don't say.") And no, I wasn't, I was actually thinking of some...quotes." He doesn't turn to confirm, knows she's adopting his smirk, the devilish glint to the eye. _

_Well, shit._

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" _Oh, he sounds scared, and Yin feels the pride that rewards in every cell, especially the wet ones. He's acting ridiculous, sure, (she draws another line perpendicular to the first, all the way to the cleft of his ass) but maybe she has a slight nonsense fetish. You never know until they're flopped on your bed, do you?_

_On one side of the T, X. The other, F(X). _

_"Anal, yes or no?"_

_"Which? Pegging, butt-plugs, rimming?"_

_"Any."_

_"Then just flick around my prostate."_

_She pens A under the x, PROSTATE under y._

_Fiddle with the black sweatshirt tied round his hips. "What equation is this?"_

_"F(x) is greater than shut up if I'm not talking to you."_

_"'s'n inequality, love."_

_"The y-intercept is positive fuck you."_

"_I thought that was the whole point of this meeting," he doesn't say.)_

Well, there's a first for everything, y'know.


End file.
